


A Boy Named Starscream

by sinousine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, References to Drugs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: My IDW Starscream playlist with songs and annotations (winks). Warning for sex, drug, and violence mentions. Nothing too graphic.





	A Boy Named Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvdF5SznWQy7ROQ11lpon3LzSVPumVYzz) on Youtube

**Tracklisting**  
1\. Bjork - Venus as a Boy  
2\. Cocorosie - Beautiful Boyz  
3\. King Missile - Detachable Penis  
4\. John Barrowman - I won't send roses  
5\. Paris Hilton - Come Up and Try My New Parts  
6\. Nightwish - Swanheart  
7\. Lana del Rey - Cola  
8\. Tori Amos - Professional Widow  
9\. Antony and the Johnsons - Hope There's Someone  
10\. The Weeknd - Starboy

 **1\. Venus as a Boy  
** _His fingers_  
_They focus on her_  
_Touches_  
_He's Venus as a boy_  
_He believes in a beauty_  
_He's Venus as a boy_  
_He believes in a beauty_

Even though Starscream's a power-hungry con artist, he also knows how to treat a partner right. He loves beauty and he loves pleasure.

 **2\. Beautiful Boyz  
** _Thirty years he spent wandering_  
_A devil's child with dove wings_  
_Oh, he went to prison_  
_In every country he set foot in_  
_Oh, how he loved - he loved prison_  
_How awfully lovely was prison_

_All those beautiful boys_  
_Pimps and queens and criminal queers_  
_All those beautiful boys_  
_Tattoos of ships and tattoos of tears_

I rather enjoy the idea of Starscream being a rascal, someone who's run afoul of the law. He never had the chance to have a normal childhood. In fact, since he was cold constructed, he never got to be a baby! Also he's not straight.

 **3\. Detachable Penis**  
_I really don't like being without my penis for too long._  
_It makes me feel like less of a man,_  
_And I really hate having to sit down every time I take a leak._  
_After a few hours of searching the house,_  
_And calling everyone I could think of,_  
_I was starting to get very depressed..._  
  
He's not straight and he's also an eunuch who has a prosthetic dick. Which keeps getting lost because he wants to be able to leave it at home. I figure he'd have replacements in the drawer by his bed, but what if he gets attached to one prosthetic in particular?

**4\. I won't send roses**  
_My pace is frantic_  
_My temper's cross_  
_With words romantic_  
_I'm at a loss_  
_I'd be the first one to agree_  
_That I'm preoccupied with me_  
_And it's inbred, kid_  
_So keep your head, kid_  
_In me you'll find things_  
_Like guts and nerve_  
_But not the kind of things_  
_That you deserve_  
_And so while there's a fighting chance_  
_Just turn and go_  
_I won't send roses_  
_And roses suit you so_

  
Starscream feels like he can't give people the love they deserve. He's a vain rampscallion, dishonest, ready to sell others out. He's in love with himself for the most part. 

**5\. Come Up and Try My Parts**

_But I ain't nobody's fool;  
This bitch knows the rules...  
Come up and try my new parts_  
_Go on and break em in_  
_Before I change my heart_  
_Shut up and try my new parts!_

  
Starscream is hooked on getting new bodies for himself. I mean, he's in a new body with every different artist who's worked on him! While I see him having a high libido, I doubt he's hooked on drugs. But this song oozes attitude.

**6\. Swanheart  
** _All those beautiful people_  
_I want to have them all_  
_All those porcelain models_  
_If only I could make them fall_

Starscream is a plane, planes are like birds. Swans are birds. Starscream is an "ugly duckling" to rose to become a swan. He envies the beautiful people and wants to usurp them. 'Tis simple.

**7\. Cola**  
_I fall asleep in an American flag_  
_I wear my diamonds on Skid Row_  
_I pledge allegiance to my dad_  
_For teaching me everything he knows_

Starscream and Megatron. Starscream and Megatron. Having this weird complex where Megatron's like his dad. Also, hedonism.

 **8.Professional Widow  
** _Starfucker just like my daddy, yes_  
_Starfucker just like my daddy, yes_  
_Selling his baby, yes_  
_Just like my daddy, yes_  
_Gonna strike a deal_  
_Make him feel like a congressman_  
_Running in the family_  
_It's running a family_

Starscream declaring his confidence and independence from Megatron. He's going to be a great leader of Cybertron. Maybe.

 **9\. Hope There's Someone  
** _Oh I'm scared of the middle place_  
_Between light and nowhere_  
_I don't want to be the one_  
_Left in there, left in there_

  
_There's a man on the horizon_  
_Wish that I'd go to bed_  
_If I fall to his feet tonight_  
_Will allow rest my head_  
  
Starscream wonders if he's going to Cybertronian hell after dying alone. He has his doubts about his life...

**10\. Starboy**  
_House so empty, need a centerpiece_  
_Twenty racks a table cut from ebony_  
_Cut that ivory into skinny pieces_  
_Then she clean it with her face man I love my baby_  
_You talking money, need a hearing aid_  
_You talking 'bout me, I don't see a shade_  
_Switch up my style, I take any lane_  
_I switch up my cup, I kill any pain_

_Look what you've done_  
_I'm a motherfuckin' starboy_

Starscream flaunts all he has. He's on top of the world! He'll beat anyone who tries to challenge him.


End file.
